


Mind Games

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Just a fun little one-shot of "Bendy" working behind the scenes of Henry's quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: The Ink Demon, be him a cartoon or a real monster, has always enjoyed a good game.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a batim-based au on one of my side blogs on my tumblr (if you recognize my name here, then you probably know who I am and what au I'm talking about).
> 
> But I really liked how I wrote this and with a few name changes, I could fit it with the canon series. Plus I do headcanon "Bendy" as being very unpredictable, always messing with Henry, never actually... killing him, so to say. With that said, I would like to state that Henry, in my mind, doesn't 'die' at the hands of "Bendy", more like "Bendy" uses the demonic ink to just respawn the guy, to be an annoying pest more than anything else.
> 
> Imagine, thinking you're about to die, but the next thing you know, you're sitting in a puddle of ink in front of a smiling, mocking statue of the guy who just killed you.
> 
> Annoying.
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

“Bendy”, as he seems to have been labeled, is not like any of the other creatures and beings that roam the dusty, damp halls of the long-forgotten studio.

When he is out and about, he likes to keep himself entertained, exploring the place at random, never giving much of a warning until it is too late. The moment he enters a room, the walls creep with black lines of his ink, of his power. You only have seconds to avoid him, if he hasn't spotted you by then, that is. He knows he scares those sentient enough to understand how much of a threat he really is.

And those who do not understand…?

Well…

It’s always rather fun to watch them die.

The return of his dear ‘creator’, the one who first put ink to paper and made his original design, has caused things around this old place to become more interesting.

Henry’s arrival brought change, brought new events.

Yes, he wanted Henry to die, to suffer for making him into… well, for being a reason behind his 'creation', for abandoning the place he helped establish, and leaving his characters to their miserable fates. But “Bendy” likes to play games, especially games that are rather trickster-ish, and since his change, his favorite is always to keep his prey on its toes.

He’s been watching, from the cutouts, the stickers, the posters.

Always keeping tabs on Henry, watching him as he wanders the halls, trusty axe in hand. He isn’t pleased when the human broke his cutout in the music studio in a fit of annoyed rage, but luckily for the Ink Demon, a cutout on a seal can always just fix itself.

He doesn’t like when his things are damaged, but that ridiculous being, Sammy, was wise to place his cutouts near seals, even if they are used for worship.

What a foolish man.

“Bendy” had fun when Henry played with the projector, and the demon was quick to set up his little display of a one-man band of cutouts to startle the creator.

The noises in the pipes? The faint whistling, the clattering above?

The Ink Demon’s doing, just for fun.

Gotta keep Henry's on his toes, make him scared of even his own shadow.

He wasn’t pleased when Sammy knocked out his little plaything, going to use him as a sacrifice for his so-called lord. Returning that fool to the inky streams that ran throughout the building was most pleasing, no one is allowed to play with his things.

Boris keeping Henry safe put a damper in “Bendy's” fun, the demon just… couldn’t find it in him to harm the wolf, no matter what. Not after all the damage he had seen caused by that so-called 'angel'…

Speaking of her, she took his stuff!

She has Henry in her clutches and she won’t let “Bendy” have him back!

Well… two can play at that game, he’ll just have to play with the creator when she’s not looking.

Repetitive tasks? Out in the open?

Excellent chance to have his fun with Henry!

A sneak attack, crushing his throat for just a moment, a bit of demonic ink in his mouth and… throw him into his ink!

A voice in the ink, to guide the human, just a bit of help to keep this game going.

Oh look! Henry has returned, by one of the cute statues of Bendy! It worked, he’s not dead, but he’s terrified and possibly scarred for life! How delightful.

Those disgusting sludge creatures? The mutated wannabe-toons?

Those things need to get out of “Bendy’s” way while he plays with his things.

A bit of his inky lines, and they become unstable, dying right in front of a hiding Henry, showing the human just what he can do without even touching something.

She’s making Henry break his things, she’s getting him involved in business that has nothing to do with him… she’s playing a dangerous game, oh yes… she’s on the thinnest of frozen ink, isn't she...?

She won’t let the Dancing Demon into her sanctuary, she’s got wards up, she’s got areas with no ink for him to access.

The angel is smarter than he gives her credit for.

Well then, he’ll just have to destroy her things in return, seeing as he knows she won’t leave her safe haven to stop him…

But first?

He would like to remind Henry that _she_ is also a threat, not just him, and, that… well… devils are unpredictable things, aren’t they?

Maybe a few things here and there will gives Henry a breather, but a reminder that there is more to this place than just what he sees, what he hears.

A few hints, from voices of the past.

A hidden axe, stronger than the last, hidden away in a closed off closet. 

Little objects, hidden away for him only.

Soup to keep up his stamina for the chase.

Boris is kept safe, no touching.

Staying out of the Projectionist's sanctuary, even though it is a perfect place for an attack.

A valve turned here…

Less ink there…

A push of a button…

A voice from happier days, to remind him of who he created, hidden in a once-flooded room.

Acting as if he doesn’t know that Henry is hiding.

Let the human put his guard down a little, but keep him watching the shadows.

That’s the fun of playing games, always keep them calm, but nervous.

What’s your next move, dear creator?


End file.
